My Curiosity
by BustinGhosts
Summary: Marie Schrader isn't from a rich family, but that doesn't stop Calvin Candie from falling in love with her. Calvin grew up on the fourth biggest cotton plantation in Mississippi. He treats the slaves the way he was raised to, and thinks nothing of it. Marie never knew anyone who was rich enough to own slaves, and never had any reason not to like them. Rated M for language.


_Okay, for starters, thank you for even giving this story a chance. I don't plan on any other chapters being this short. This is just sort of an introduction to Calvin and Marie's relationship; how it started and everything. Of course, I will go more in depth as the story progresses, but I thought this would be a good start. Let me know what you think._

I walked out of the shop and headed towards my hotel, bag in hand. As I walked, I passed an alley way, but didn't pay it any attention. That is, until a hand reached out from the inside of it and covered my mouth, pulling me back into the alley. I dropped my bag and made a muffled scream. Whoever it was swirled me around and slammed my back into the wall. He put his face close to mine and I could smell whiskey on his breath. I looked at him, eyes wide.

"Alright, now here's what's about to happen." The man pulled out a knife and held it to my side. "I'm gonna move my hand, but you gonna stay quiet, right? And if you don't, well, you gonna have yourself a little problem." He raised the knife and twirled it in front of my eyes to make his point clear.

"Nod if you understand." I shook my head up and down vehemently. He moved his hand and looked at me expectantly. When I stayed silent, he nodded contentedly.

"Now, I think you know what my intentions are, and you gonna let me finish without makin' a scene." Tears started tumbling down my cheeks.

"Shh, shh, doll. This ain't gonna take long at all." He moved a hand to my dress straps and pushed them down, and I pulled away towards the wall.

"Please, stop…" I begged through my tears.

"Now, now, doll. There ain't no fightin' back gonna happen, because if you do, you ain't gonna come outta this with the pretty face you got now. And I know you don't want that, right?" The man started pushing my dress down to expose my breasts, but right before he did, a different man walked into the alley wearing an angry expression.

"Hey, now, what's goin' on here?" The man asked.

"I don't believe it's any of your business." My attacker said, stepping away from me and towards the man, attempting to intimidate him.

"You made it my business when you decided not to listen to the woman when she asked you to stop."

"Look pal, you better just leave-" The man cut him off.

"Actually, I think you are the one who should leave. Just turn around and walk away, and no one will ever find out about this." My attacker looked at me, then at the man.

"She ain't worth it anyway." He said as he walked away.

Hurriedly, I fixed the straps of my dress, patted down my hair, and turned to the man, who was watching the other walk away. Looking at him, I noticed that he was very well dressed, with a handsome face.

"Thank you." I said, wiping the last tear from my cheek.

"Oh, that's quite alright, ma'am. I'm not too fond of men who don't listen when a pretty lady says no." He smiled a charming smile, which I returned. The man looked at me a moment before speaking again.

"Calvin Candie, at your service." He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks as I responded.

"Marie Schrader." He smiled at me.

"Marie. I like that." Calvin's deep, southern drawl sent an unexpected shiver down my spine.

"You live around here, Marie? I won't be satisfied until I know you're home, safe and sound." He raised a brow.

"Well, I don't live around this part of Mississippi. I'm just visiting some extended family. I'm staying in the hotel a few roads away."

"If you don't mind my askin', why aren't you stayin' with your uh, extended family?"

"There isn't enough room." I said simply. He looked at me a moment, but not like he was judging me.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked. I hesitated a moment before answering.

"Yes, I would." He smiled largely.

"Great! I know this wonderful place just down the road from here. We can go right now!"

"I can't go looking like this, I mean-"

"I think you look quite beautiful, Miss Schrader." A soft smile spread across my lips.

That was the moment I started falling in love with Calvin Candie, which would turn out to be one of the worst and best things to ever happen to me.


End file.
